Gundam Wing: New War
by Perfect Soldier
Summary: New and old enemies from the Gundam Pilots past emerge to destroy peace and a new Gundam Pilot emerges from the chaos. Problem: he's more dangerous than Heero. Ch.4 finished. Part of Ch.5 later today or tomorrow.
1. Prologue: War Begins

War Returns  
  
Prelude  
  
A single ship floated in space among the asteriods just past the planet Saturn. To any that weren't looking for it , the ship appeared from a distance to be a large shiny asteriod. On the bridge of the ship sceens were flashing a people running from one station to the next. In the center of the bridge sat a single man who was tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair as he watched the commotion. To all he was known as Lt. Daryoon Arislan and he was feared by the crew for his temper. Then he turned his attention to the main screen that showed the relative location of a squad of 30 mobile suits to the Space Colony that was their target. With his eyes still on the screen he said, "What's the squad's status, Johnson?"  
  
The Bridge filled with silence when he spoke. A few seconds passed before he recieved a reply.  
  
"20 minutes until contact with target, Sir," returned Johnson, "And so far there appears to be no unusual activity outside the colony, so I doubt that they have been detected."  
  
Lt.Arislan smiled to himself and thought, 'All is going according to plan and without those Gundams no one can stop us.' Then he turned his attention from the screen and yelled, "Jenson send orders to Squad Leader to proceed with Phase 1 as planned."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" yelled Jenson as turned back to his console and said into his headset, "Squad Leader, Phase 1 is go. Proceed as planned."  
  
"Roger," came a mans voice over the ships com system.  
  
Lt. Arislan smiled to himself again as he turned his attention back to the main screen. After a few minutes his smile changed to a frown when he heard, "Sir!"  
  
Turning his head towards the voice he yelled, "What is Johnson?"  
  
"I've detected an unidentified ship flying towards teh squad at high speed, incredibly high speed, Sir!" answered Johnson.   
  
Before Arislan could reply another voice spoke up and said, "Sir, incoming transmission from Squad Leader."  
  
"Patch it through, Jenson!" he snapped.   
  
"Yes, Sir!" came the reply.  
  
Turning his attention back to the main screen an image of a mobile suit pilot appeared and he yell, "Otto, what the hell is going on out there?"  
  
"We're being attack by a lone shuttle, Sir!" replied Otto.   
  
"Then what's the problem?" Arislan snapped.  
  
"It has wiped out half of my squad!" snapped back Otto.  
  
Arislan was in shock as he looked at Johnson who nodded his head in confirmation of Otto's report. "What has that kind of power?" he asked himself.  
  
"Sir, we have a visual of the attacker," someone yelled.   
  
"Put it up, Jenson!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" came the reply.  
  
The Image of Otto was replaced by one of a single small ship floating a few meters away from the remains of the MS Squad. He looked in horror as it began to change form. 'It's Tranforming into a mobile suit,' he thought. He knew of only two suits that had that capability and both were Gundams. One was Epyon which was destroyed at the end of the Colonial Earth War, and the other was Wing Zero, which was reported destroyed at the end of the Eve Wars. But here it was in right in front of him on the main screen. With his attention still on teh screen watching the enemy suit destroying the rest of the squad, he yelled, "Jenson, order all remaining mobile suits to launch."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" replied Jenson as he turn back to his console and yelled into his headset, "All MS pilots, this is not a drill, launch and destroy enemy suit. I repeat this is not a drill, all MS pilots launch and destroy enemy suit." After a few minutes of him repeating the orders, Jenson yelled, "Sir, incoming transmission from enemy suit."  
  
"Put it through," yelled Arislan.  
  
An image of a pilot dressed in a grey flight suit wearing an equally grey helmet appeared on the screen next to the image of the mysterious mobile suit. Arislan yelled at the screen, "Who are you and where did you get that suit?"  
  
. ..  
  
In a mysterious ship sat a young man dressed in a grey flight suit. He smiled to himself underneath the helmet as the ship and squad of mobile suits he had been watching for two days now made their move against the nearby colony known as Colony L3. Pushing a button on the control panel he started up the thrusters and and the ship moved towards the squad of mobiles suits first at high speed. When they were in firing range he pushed another button and fired several beams at the unaware group. He smiled again when half the group's suits were destroyed. Seeing a red light flashing on the panel he pushed and voices started to fill the cockpit.   
  
"What the hell is going on out there, Otto?!" came an angery voice that the pilot was easily yable to recognize as Arislan an old enemy from the Colonial Earth War.  
  
"We're under attack by a lone shuttle, Sir," replied the voice that belonged to Otto.  
  
"Then then what's the problem?!"   
  
"It has wiped out half of my squad!"  
  
Then he cut off the conversation and pressed a series of buttons. Slowly he could feel the ship begin to change and transform into a mobile suit. After a few minutes he then moved his hand to the right joystick and moved it. He could see the right arm of the his suit rise and point the double beam cannon in it's hand at the remaining suits and he pushed the button on top. A flash of light filled the right side of his view monitor as the cannon fired two beams. Then he smiled as the beam passed through the open space in the middle of teh other suits and destroyed all but one of them. Still smiling he moved his left hand across the panel and pushed the communications button and hailed the ship. As he did this he notice several hundred blips representing mobile suits appear on his radar flying in his direction.  
  
After a few seconds an image of a middle-aged man he recognized as Arislan appeared in the center of screen and yell, "Who are you and where did you get that suit."  
  
Moving his left hand up to his helmet and raised his visor. Giving his usual 'Death Look' as his friends called he answered in a cold voice to the shocked Arislan, "You already know the answer to that question, Arislan."   
  
"Heero Yuy," he heard gasped over the comm. Then after a few seconds he noticed Arislan recovered from shock and yelled, "How do I know your really Heero Yuy?"  
  
He replied in a colder voice then earlier, "You know very well I'm who I claim I am. And let me ask you this, who else besides Milliardo Peacecraft has ever mastered the Zero System?" he paused to let the question sink in and the look of shock appear on Arislans face, then he yelled, "Me!" and took both joysticks in his hands he made Zero's hands split the double beam cannon into two cannons and pointed them at the mobile suits flying towards him and pressed the buttons on top. The whole moniter filled with a flash of light as both cannons fired at the approaching suits. When the flash dissappeared all that remained was 20 suits and they were retreating back to the ship. Taking the two cannons he made the suit combined them into one cannon again and pressed the buttons firing cannon again. After a single large beam fired from the double cannon he moved his right and to the panel and pressed a button that read cloak.   
  
...  
  
Back on the bridge Arislan Watched in horror as the suit the pilot claimed to be Wing Zero destroyed all but 20 mobile suits of the 100 that was launched. Then he noticed that the suits weapon was preparing to fire again and this time at his ship. Not taking is eyes off the main screen he yelled, " Sheilds up now!"  
  
A few minutes later a single large beam made contact with the ship's sheilds and ther ewas a blinding flash that filled teh bridge forcing everyone to cover and close their eyes. When Arislan opened his eyes the enemy suit was gone. Turning to Johnson he yelled, "Where's that suit!"  
  
"I don't know sir. It just vanished off our scope just after it fired it's weapon," replied Johnson.   
  
Still angry Arislan yelled, "Status report!"  
  
"Ship heavily damaged, Sir. Fires on decks 7 to 13 and shields at 30% and we've lost communications. We're lucky to be alive , Sir," came the reply.  
  
'Very lucky,' he thought. Then turning to navigation he yelled, "Get us the hell out of here Muller!"  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Muller replied as he turned back to his console and start to punch in coordinates.   
  
A few seconds later Johnson turned and yelled, "Sir, Enemy suit on radar and it's preparing to fire!"  
  
With a look of shock Arislan began to yell, "Raise Shie...." and was cut off as the bridge filled with a flash of light and exploded.  
  
. ..  
  
A few meters away the pilot known as Heero Yuy sat in the cockpit of his suit Wing Zero and watched as the ship exploded. After a few minutes he turned Zero in the opposite direction and said as he left the area, "Mission Accomplished." 


	2. Enter New Gundam and Pilot

Enter New Gundam and Pilot  
  
  
  
Heero woke to see flashing across the screen 'Atmospheric Entry in 20 seconds'. Sitting up he quickly pressed buttons and flipped switchs, and the screen changed to show a view of a blue and white planet, Earth. Placing both hands on the joystick, he corrected his course and changed Wing Zero trajectory so that it would enter nose first. When Zero hit the atmosphere the cockpit began to quickly heat up and he moved one hand to press a button that said Auto-climate control. Slowly the cockpit began to cool down. After about 5 minutes he could see the surface as Zero made complete planetary entry. Quickly he activated the cloaking device and entered course heading and activated auto-pilot. Sitting back into flight chair, he reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a picture. In the picture was him standing next a young woman with blonde hair and light blue eyes. Taking his hand he ran two fingers of the woman in it and said, "Soon, Relena, Soon."  
  
...  
  
In the control room of Preventers Headquarters, a middle-aged woman about 33, with long brown hair and brown eyes entered to see several people running back and forth. One of the many staff members ran up and saluted her and said, "Lady Une."  
  
"What's the status, Sally?" Une asked the short brown haired, green-eyed woman who greeted her.   
  
"We have detected an unidentified ship entering Earth's atmosphere," Sally answered.   
  
"Then what's the problem?" asked Une.  
  
"It disappeared from radar right before you arrived," came a cold male voice.   
  
Une looked in the direction of the voice to see a young Oriental man, with long brown hair done up in a braid with brown eyes, walk up to her.   
  
"What do you mean 'It disappeared from radar', Wu Fei?" she asked him.  
  
"Shortly after it made planet fall, it vanished without a trace. But before it did I think you'll find these a bit interesting," Wu Fei answered as he handed her a folder.   
  
Une opened the folder and gasped to see pictures of a jet-like object entering Earth's atmosphere and looked up at him in shock, "Is this what I think this is?" she asked.  
  
Wu Fei nodded his head and answered, "Yes."  
  
She looked back down at the pictures and said as she left the room, "Keep me posted."  
  
...  
  
  
Heero walked into the underground hanger of the Sanq Palace and over to Wing Zero. As he walked over to it he sensed that he was being watched by five sets of eyes. He knew very well who was watching him and why. Stopping at the base of his suit he said, "You might as well come out."   
  
"Well done my boy. I see that you haven't forgotten your training."   
  
He turned around and saw five men dressed in lab coats walk out of the shadows and being lead by one old man with cyber implants holding a cane. 'Doctor J,' he thought with disgust and hatred. He still hadn't and never would forgive the Doctor for what he did to him as he was growing up. He then noticed that J was looking up at Wing Zero.   
  
"And I see that you have upgraded and completed form where we left of," J said.   
  
"What do you want J?" asked Heero with hatred.  
  
"You still haven't forgiven me have you, my boy," J asked when he heard the hatred in his voice, "But to answer your question, we're here to help."  
  
"Haven't you five caused enough problems?" Heero asked as he turned back to Zero.  
  
"That young man is why we're hear to help," answered the one that he recognized as K.   
  
He sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. Pushing the button on it he remotely turned on the lights of the hanger and he smiled when he heard them gasp at the mobile suit that stood next to Zero. "If your want to help then tell me what you think of this suit."   
  
After a few seconds of looking at the new suit all five scientist looked at Heero in shock. "Where did you get the plans for this?" came the high pitched voice of S.   
  
"I didn't use single plans for this suit, but those of both Zero and Epyon," answered Heero.  
  
J smiled at him in pride like a father would at his son when he finished his first model toy. Then he looked up at the suit and studied it more closely. "I see that you have improved the modifications of the two on this one along with adding some others too didn't you, Heero?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Along with the basic modifications I also put in Deathscythe Hell's cloaking device, Virgo Mobile Doll's Planet Crusher forcesheild, Heavyarm's double gatling gun and missile assault unit. And I also used a specially blended Gundanium/Titanium alloy that I created myself."  
  
"And you kept the transformation ability of the suit similar to that of Wing Zero," observed J. Then he asked. "What else have you done?"  
  
"I've also doubled the power of the double beam cannon and the suit thrusters and jet boosters as well, and I've upgraded the Zero system so that it no long gave side effects when in use," answered Heero.   
  
He turned around and faced the five scientists. The one he recognized as M was the next to speak. "What name have you given it, Heero?"  
  
He looked at them with a glare that could even make Wu Fei tremble in fear, but instead of him answering a voice even colder than his did.  
  
"Death Wing."  
  
All five scientist looked up at the cockpit of the new Gundam in shock. Standing in the opening staring down at them was a young man. The young man jumped down and landed perfectly beside Heero. He had extremely short brown hair and with the lighting they couldn't tell if the shade of his eyes were light or dark brown. He stood about 5'10'' and looked like he was 19 years old. And just like Heero who stood beside him, he had the feel of power about him. But not only that his eyes told them that he could see what others could not.   
  
Heero smiled at them and said, "Let me introduce you to the pilot of Death Wing, Gary Lytle."   
  
A Few second's after the introduction, the hanger's alarms started to go off.  
Gary quickly climbed the ladder back up to the cockpit of Death Wing and yelled back down, "Heero, we have 100 mobile suits heading in our direction."  
  
As Heero quickly raced up the ladder to Zero's cockpit he yelled back, "Well Gary, it looks like we get find out how well you can handle that suit."  
  
...  
  
Sitting in her office, Une was still staring at the pictures from earlier that day. 'I still can't believe that he rebuilt it,' she thought. A sudden beeping from her intercom broke her train of thought. She pushed the button and said, "This is Une, what is it?"  
  
A cold male voice answered, "We've detected a large force of mobile suits approaching base."   
  
"I'll be right there!" she said back. Jumping out of her chair, she half-walked/half-ran out of her office and down the hall to the control room. Once there she was greeted with commands being yelled back and force. Turning her head she yelled, "Wu Fei, status!"  
  
"We've detected about 150 mobile suits, Serpent Class, Mobile Dolls, and Taurus, heading this way. I've just issued orders to prep the Gundams to launch and now on my way to the hanger," answered Wu Fei.   
  
Une nodded her head then asked, "Any word from Heero yet?"  
  
"No, but I have a feeling that if he didn't know already then he does now," Wu Fei answered.  
  
She looked at Wu Fei as he walked by in shock. "What you mean?"   
  
"There are a 100 suits heading towards the Sanq Kingdom also, so you know where he'll be," Wu Fei answered back as he left the room. 


	3. Test of Skills

The Test of Skill  
  
50 mobile suits stopped at the top of a cliff that over looked the front of the Sanq Kingdom. Pilot of the lead suit checked his radar. Nothing on scopes. 'Just like Tubarov said. Completely Defenseless,' he thought. Then he spoke into the helmet's comm., "Auron, is you squad in possession?"   
  
"It sure is Jecht," came the reply over the comm.   
  
"Good! Begin your attack and leave nothing left standing," Jecht order.   
  
A laugh came over the comm. , "You got it!"  
  
Changing the channel he yelled into his mike, "Okay boys, lets do this!" With that he activated his thrusters and his suit lifted into the air. As soon as his Serpent hit the ground at the base of the cliff he moved the controls making it run towards the Sanq Palace. Pressing the button marked 'Weapons Fire' he fired several beams at the palace. He stared in shock as each shot was reflected in different directions. Then he hit his thrusters and his Serpent barely dodged the beam that landed underneath him. Half of his squad wasn't lucky as two single beams flew past him hitting the suits still on the ground causing them to explode.  
  
Then he heard yelled over the comm., "Jecht we're under attack over here."  
  
He swore as he tried to confirm where the attack came from and he swore again when his radar showed nothing. Then he looked up towards the sky to see a jet appear out of nowhere and transforming into a mobile suit. In shock he yelled into his comm., "It's a Gundam!"  
  
. . .  
  
Gary sat in the cockpit of Death Wing floating in the sky in bird mode above the Sanq Palace watching the 100 mobile suits approaching. Activating the comm. he said, " Heero they're splitted up into two groups."  
  
"I see that," came the reply over the comm., "I'll take the ones approaching from the front you the back."  
  
"Roger!" said Gary as he moved the joystick and turned Death Wing towards the group of suits approaching from the back of the palace. Pressing the button at the top of the joystick he fired several shots at them. He smiled when half of them exploded. Seeing the comm. light flashing he pressed it and heard someone yell, "It's a Gundam!"  
  
'Heero must of decide it's time,' he thought with a smile as he deactivated his cloak and pressed several buttons. Slowly he felt the jet begin to change to mobile suit mode. After about 3 minutes the transformation was completed. Moving his hand to the right joystick he moved the suit's arm and brought out it's beam saber. As he landed in the scattered remains of suits not destroyed he moved the suit's right arm and took out three Serpent suits in one swipe. Activating his thruster the suit lifted into the air before the other 12 suits could respond. Putting his other hand on the left joystick he pointed the left arm that held a double gatling gun at them and fired. Another 7 suits exploded leaving 6. Talking into his helmet mike he asked, "How things going on your end, Yuy?"  
  
All he got back was a 'Hn' and he smiled knowing that everything was fine.   
  
. . .  
  
Jecht watch in horror as his squad was quickly being wiped out. Moving his Serpent suit back to top of the cliff he abandoned it, running into the forest. He didn't look back when heard it explode. As he approached the middle of the forest he smiled at what was before his eye. Neo-Epyon, in bird mode. As he climbed into the cockpit he smiled as he thought, 'Let's see how well you do against the new version, Yuy.' Activating the control panel he quickly pressed several buttons and it quickly began to raise into the air. Taking the middle joystick he turned the suit towards where Wing Zero was. As he approached Wing Zero he quickly entered in the command ZERO and activated the Zero system. Then pressing the button at the top of the joystick he fired three shots which two only made contact. Pressing another set of buttons he felt the it begin to change to mobile suit mode. He smiled as he heard Heero curse over the comm.  
And yelled in reply as he activated his beam saber and flew towards Wing Zero, "Now it's your turn, Yuy!"   
  
The two suits collided in mid-air with beam sabers and there were energy sparks.   
Jecht moved the suit's left arm and activated the other beam saber and swung it down at Zero's right severing it from the rest of the arm which caused Zero to move away. He smiled again when he heard Heero curse again and he yelled, "What's the matter Yuy, losing your touch?" And he rushed his suit towards Wing Zero with one beam saber raised to strike. As he neared his target he was stopped by another beam saber. Looking to his right in surprise Jecht saw a mobile suit that he didn't recognize from the Black Fang's computer base.   
  
Then he heard come over the comm., "You'll find me more of a challenge."   
  
"Who are you and where did you get that suit?" Jecht yelled in anger.   
  
"Names Gary Lytle and the suit is Death Wing," came the answer in a cold voice, "And to answer your question of where I got it, Jecht, I created it."  
  
"So this is what happened to you, Lytle," he said. Then he heard, "Heero get out here I'll handle our friend here."  
  
"Confident aren't we?" Jecht asked as he motioned the right arm of Epyon to Death Wing's left arm. He stared in shock as the saber was stopped two feet from its target. 'He has a Planet Crusher Shield installed,' he thought in shock which changed to a smile as he said, "Maybe you well be more of a challenge after all."  
  
. . .  
  
Gary looked at the image of a single Serpent suit on his screen. There was something familiar about the pilot but he couldn't put his finger on it until he heard his voice.  
  
"Your pretty good kid," came the voice over the come. Auron.  
  
"Your not bad yourself, Auron," he returned with a smile.  
  
"How you know that name?" asked the voice.  
  
"Come on, you don't recognize my voice?" he answered.  
  
Before the voice could ask anymore Gary pressed a button that said 'Missile Control' and launched four missiles at the Serpent suit. Twenty seconds later the Serpent exploded. Just as he was about to speak into his helmet mike, he heard Heero curse and say 'Epyon.' Turning Death Wing in the direction of his friend's battle he saw a dragon-shaped object fly towards Zero firing three shots which two made contact, severally damaging Zero. Then he noticed that the dragon-shaped object begin to change and transform into a mobile suit. He watched as the two flew at each other making contact with their beam sabers.  
  
A voice yelled over the comm., "Now it's your turn, Yuy."  
  
Jecht. 'I should of known that where Auron is Jecht's there too.' He thought as he launched Death Wing into the air towards the dueling Gundams. As he got half way there he noticed another beam saber in Epyon's hand severing Zero's right arm from the rest of it.   
  
He heard Jecht yell over the come, "What's the matter, Yuy, losing your touch?" Then Epyon launched at Zero with it's right beam saber pointed at the cockpit of Zero. He got there just in time to deflect it and said, "You'll find me more of a challenge."   
  
Jecht's voice came over the comm. and asked, "Who are you and where did you get that suit?"   
  
"Names Gary Lytle and the suit is Death Wing," he answered in a cold voice, "And to answer your question of where I got it, Jecht, I created it."  
  
"So this is what happened to you, Lytle," came Jecht's reply.  
  
Turning his head Gary looked at the damaged Wing Zero and said, "Heero get out of here, I'll handle our friend." He watched as his friend turned Zero around and flew back to the hanger entrance.  
  
Jecht's voice came tauntingly over the comm. and said, "Confident aren't we?"  
  
Seeing the right beam saber flying down towards him, he pressed a button the said 'Planet Crusher Shield' just in time to stop the saber two feet form Death Wing's left arm. A few seconds past before either spoke.  
  
"Maybe you will be more of a challenge after all," he heard Jecht laughed over the comm.   
  
Glaring at the image of Epyon, Gary said in a voice that was more cold than Heero's as he entered Zero-Lytle into the computer and activated his Zero system, "Let's see how you handle against an upgraded version of the Zero System."  
  
"What do you mean upgrade version?" asked Jecht.  
  
"Your using the system based on the original which has a side effect of causing the pilot to go insane, mine doesn't," answered Gary.   
  
Taking the left joystick he raised Death Wing's left arm and pointed the double gatling gun at Epyon and fired several shots which about half made contact before Epyon could dodge.   
  
"You've improved, Lytle," came Jecht's voice over comm. and Epyon with it's beam saber raised flew towards him and Death Wing. Quickly activating the thruster he dodged the saber and fired several shots from the Vulcans as Epyon passed by, each one hitting it's target. Then pressing a button the double gatling gun flipped to the side of the left arm and the right hand reached behind and pulled out the double beam cannon. With both hands gripping it he fired a single shot that hit Epyon square in the back causing it to fall to the ground. As soon as it hit the ground he fired another shot at it. Epyon barely dodged the shot in time and he said, "Shit." By the time he had was able to fire again both Jecht and Epyon were out of range. 'Next time, Jecht," he thought as he turned Death Wing and flew towards the hanger entrance. 


	4. New Pilot and Old Friend

New Pilot and Old Friend   
  
A young woman, about 17 with brown eyes and brown hair that stopped half way done back, sat staring out the shuttle window at the approaching blue and white planet, Earth. She sighed at it's beauty and no matter how many times she saw it, she never tired of staring at it. It had been two years since her last visit to Earth, but she didn't care, for it was going to be her new home. She sighed again as she looked down at the paper in her hands. It was a letter from her best friend Gary who she hadn't seen in four months. She smiled as she read it again,  
  
'Kallie,  
  
Sorry I didn't write sooner, but Heero has been keeping me busy on the Project, so I haven't had time to do anything else. We just finished it today to. You'll be amazed when you see it. Oh, and I named it similar to your 'pen name' Death Blade, but I call mine Death Wing. Hope you like it, for you were the inspiration that made this possible.  
  
Yours Truely, now and forever,  
Gary  
PS: I'll meet you at the spaceport when you arrive, so see ya then! Ja!'  
  
Kallie's smile broadened after that. She knew very well what the Project he refered to in his letter was. The construction of a new prototype Gundam. What made his a prototype special and different form the others was the upgrades Zero system that was installed and a new experimental system that allows the pilot to control the suit with their mind, called TCS. Breaking her train of thought, she looked up and saw the Buckle Up sign light up and she quickly fastened her restraints as she felt the shuttle jolt from entering the atmosphere. Looking out the window again she saw another object hit the atmosphere at the  
same time as the shuttle did. She smiled again for she knew what the object was. Her Gundam, Death Blade.  
  
. . .  
  
Both Heero and Gary looked up at the badly damaged Wing Zero and sighed in unison which was followed by several minutes of silence as they watched the hanger maintaince crew go to work on fixing the suit. Gary looked down at his watch and gasped when he saw the time. 'Almost 1:00 and I have to pick Kallie up at the spaceport in an hour,' he thought as he turned to Heero and said, "Hey, Heero I got to get going."  
  
Heero just stood staring at his suit and replied, "Hn."  
  
Sighing, Gary ran out of the hanger to the elevator that lead to the main palace above. As soon as the elevator doors opened at the main floor of the palace he ran to the front doors and to the parking lot. As he neared his jeep he jumped into the air and landed in the driver's seat. Turning the key and starting the engine he pressed his foot down on the gas pedal and the jeep speed out of the parking lot and down the road to the spaceport. About forty minutes later he arrived just in time to see the shuttle land.  
  
. . .  
  
Kallie stepped out of the boarding terminal and over to the luggage rack. She patiently waited as the belt went around several times before she saw her bag. Quickly picking it up she walked to the `port's main doors and exited to be greeted by clean fresh air and bright sunshine, that blinded her for a few seconds. As she looked around she heard someone yell, "Hey Kallie, over here." Looking in the direction of the voice she smiled when she saw Gary sitting in a jeep and she ran to him. Gary jumped out of the jeep and meet her halfway giving her a big hug.   
  
"It's been a while hasn't it Kallie?" Gary asked as he walked her over the jeep and helped get in.   
  
"Yes it has," she replied as he walked around and got in on the driver's side. Then she noticed that he was staring at something in the sky. Looking in the same direction he was, she saw what he was starring at. Three mobile suits flew over them, followed by one single suit that they both recognized as Gundam Deathscythe Hell. Turning to see the direction they were heading in she yelled, "Get me to the beach quickly," and turned around and sat down just as the jeep speed down the road.   
  
"Way ahead of you, Kallie," Gary returned in a cold voice that made her whole body shiver.  
  
. . .  
  
Une sat in a chair staring at the main control room's screen. On it were four images showing how the four Gundams were faring against the attack. Then she focused on the forth one that showed Duo and his Deathscythe chasing three enemy mobile suits over the Sanq Kingdom's spaceport. She turned her head when she heard her name.  
  
"What is it Sally?" she asked.  
  
"We've just detected another squad of enemy mobile suits head in Duo's direction," Sally answered.   
  
'This could be a problem,' she thought, then said, "Get a hold of Heero and update him of our situation."  
  
"We already did and he said that Wing Zero is in no condition to fight. He sustained heavy damage defending Sanq Palace," Sally replied.   
  
"Then duo is on his own, then," she said barely above a whisper.   
  
"Ma'am!" someone yelled.   
  
"What is it, Henderson?" Une asked as she turned her head towards the man sitting at one of the radar stations.   
  
"I've just picked up another mobile suit on radar, Ma'am, flying towards Deathscythe's possession at a very high speed," Henderson answered.  
  
"What type is it?" asked Sally.  
  
"Unknown," Henderson answered back.  
  
"What do you mean 'Unknown'?" asked Une.   
  
"It doesn't match any record or description of any suit on file. . .," Henderson stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"What is it Henderson?!" yelled Une and Sally at the same time.  
  
"It just disappeared of radar!" answered a shocked Henderson.   
  
Both Une and Sally looked at each other in shock and in worry. They both knew that the other was thinking the samething. Duo was in trouble.   
  
. . .  
  
Gary sat in the jeep as he watched Kallie run and dive into the water. After a few minutes a mobile suit emerged several feet from the spot that she had dived into. Her Gundam, Death Blade. It was a magnificent suit and just as beautiful and deadly as her. Unlike his Gundam, Death Wing, hers was a combo of the other four Gundams. The head was a combination of Sandrock and Nataku, the body a combo of Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms, and Shenlong. On the shoulders were mounted both Heavyarms' missile assault units and Deathscythe Hell's active cloak units. The left hand held a shield similar to Deathscythe's buster shield and an the right arm was mounted one of Shenlong's dragon fangs with the right hand holding a double beam buster cannon. Mounted on the back were two heat satchels, a double beam scythe, and a double beam trident.   
  
Gary shook his head and mumbled to himself, "She went offensive happy again," and he laughed.   
  
Slowly Death Blade began to rise out of the water. It turned and flew off in the direction that the three mobile suits and Deathscythe Hell flew off into.   
  
Reaching down to his CB he picked up the mike and said, "Hey Yuy, you there?"  
All he got back was a "Hn" and he smiled. "I'm going to give the TCS a try, so I'll need to open the hanger."  
  
"Why?" came back Heero's cold reply.   
  
Before he could answer a large boom sounded over head. Looking up he saw more mobile suits of a type he didn't recognize fly overhead in the direction that Kallie just flew into.   
  
"That answer your question, Yuy. 80 more suits of a type I don't recognize just flew by, and I doubt they belong to Preventers!" he yelled back. Clearing his mind he pictured the inside of the cockpit and it's controls.   
  
. . .  
  
In the underground hanger, Heero was busy repairing Wing Zero with his one good arm when he heard, "Yuy, you there?" Walking over to the comm. console he said coldly, "Hn."  
  
"I'm going to give the TCS a try so I need you to open the hanger," replied the equally cold sounding voice of Gary on the other end.   
  
Heero had a look of shock on his face and thought, 'That system hasn't even been tested yet!' Then he asked, "Why?"  
  
A split second after he asked he heard a loud boom come over the comm., then Gary yelling, "That answer your question, Yuy. 80 suits of a type I don't recognize just flew by, and I doubt they belong to the Preventers."   
  
Not asking another question he slammed his fist down on the hanger doors controls and they began to open. Barely noticing that one of the scientist had entered the room he asked angrily and in a cold voice, "What?!" Then he turned to see that it was H that was there.   
  
"What is the TCS that Gary was talking about?" H asked.  
  
"Telepathic Control System," answered Heero as he and H turned to the sound of thrusters coming to life and Death Wing began to raise to towards the open sky.   
  
"You mean to tell me that that young man has created a system that allows the pilot to control the suit telepathically?" came the another voice that Heero instantly recognized as J.   
  
He answered coldly, "Hn," as he watched Death Wing disappear off into the distance. 


End file.
